By the light
by LimeGreen09
Summary: I'm Regan Mers soon to be Regan Black! Its sometimes funny how things map put, like me and Sirius gettin married, like me meeting my best friend and like when we opened the door to a Death Eater, and to a part of Sirius' history he thought he had hidden.
1. The End

As I reached the top of the hill I stared back through the trees. Silence. Thank god for that, I was safe, the creature had gone. I stood very still, listening to my ragged breathing, waiting, waiting. Just then, a cloud shifted and the moon was plunged into full view of the castle and its grounds. A savage howl ripped the night apart, leaving me rooted to the spot, hardly daring to move. And then I heard it, the sound of a huge beast moving swiftly through the undergrowth, and someone being dragged along with it. I crept into the shadow of a great oak tree, trying not to be seen. Every second I waited, there was more chance of it finding me, and if I was caught, well…Sirius would never last the night.

And then I saw it, rustling through the bushes, its huge clawed feet dug deep into the earth, his thin legs showed every bone, every muscle, and his concave rib cage. But most disturbing of all was his face. His snout, four inches long and raised in the air, but his eyes, showed hunger, but behind, deep inside, showed fear, a man trapped. I needed to make an escape; I backed slowly through the trees slowly trying to get back to the castle, to get help, to save-

SNAP

I had taken one step to many and fell on a tree branch. Oh, god-it had seen me.

I ran for my life down the steep path tripping and falling, but picking my self up, and flying down the slope. I jumped off a giant grey bolder and fell, rolling down and down and down. I picked my self up, tears streaming down my bruised cheeks. I turned round. The werewolf was flying through the air towards me.

About to hit me

Its giant teeth bore

Mouth screaming in anger

Sirius, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you

Farewell

I'm going to die…


	2. The Thought

Hi! I'm Regan Mers-soon to be Regan Black. I'm 19 years old, I'm practically ancient huh! Here's more about me: I live in the centre of London in a little flat that I share with my fiancé Sirius and my old roomie Chrissie Brooke. I met Chrissie in Healing collage last year. I now work at St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Being a healer can be really depressing, so many people in the intensive ward, who we can't help, but Sirius makes me feel better. We both went to Hogwarts and were in Gryffindor, he asked me out in 4th year and I've been with him ever since!

Our friends have really changed since Hogwarts. My best friend Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, Sirius' best friend, but now they are getting married in 3 years! I don't have to wait that long until my wedding!

We have it all planned, nothing cheesy, and not a lot of people coming. Sirius has a big family, but his parents disowned him, and a lot of his relatives are Death Eaters.

I hated days off. You might be thinking;Oh my god,you weirdo, but there was nothing to do in my flat. Sirius was at work as a junior assistant in a branch of experimental magical defence, and Chrissie was at work in the Collage as a Healing teacher. So there was nothing to do. My lunch was sitting on the coffee table andI wasn't bored enough to clear it up, there wasno mail, no washing, no visitors, no-

Ding Dong.

Mabye there were some after all! At last, someone to talk to! Or mabye just a muggle advertiser, only one way to find out!

To my suprise and delight, it was Sirius! holding a small wrapped box and smiling!

"Whats the occasion?"I smiled as he walked over the threshold and kissed me.

"Well, your always down on the mornings of your days off, so i brought you a present!"

I opened the box and in a nest of shredded tissues, there was a kitten! It was black with little white paws and whiskers. I was so happy, at both the kitten and his thoughtfullness!

Iput the box down andthrew my arms around him! I breathed in his musky sent as he fiddled with my long ginger hair. He pulled away and put his lips on mine. We stood there for sometime, our mouths filled with the sweet taste of the other, eyes closed, arms entwined.

Then Sirius gently pulled away. "I'd better be getting back, I had an extended lunch break."He whispered. " I'll see you tonight, a romantic anniversary dinner, Chrissie is going to Stacy's house, we'll have the place to our selves." he said as he walked out of the door.

My small kitten meewed. I couldn't believe i was so lucky to have Sirius.


	3. At the Door

Sirius is so romantic. Chrissie came home and we went out to check some of the wedding plans, like what flowers we are having, and to see if the invitations were done, then Chrissie left to meet her friend, and I went home. Our flat was open plan, and roughly in a rectangle shape. So in the top left corner is the kitchen, the right side is the living room and in the bottom left corner is the dinning room. When I say room, I mean a long polished oak table with 3 chairs, but it's a room to us!

When I opened the door Sirius was waiting on the other side with a wrapped box in one hand, and in the other was a wine glass. He took my hand and led me to the couch. He than presented a large, flat, white box and handed it to me.

"You have already got me a kitten, you shouldn't have brought more!" I smiled. We sat on the couch and we exchanged gifts. I opened the box to find a diamond jewellery set, bracelet, earrings and necklace. I was thrilled; it would go perfectly with my wedding dress.

"That's what I thought." He said, as if reading my mind.

Me and Chrissie had been shopping 3 months ago for a wedding dress, and found the perfect one! The bodice was a tinted blue colour; with little tear shaped gems in a pattern spaced all over. It had no straps, and the necklace would fit perfectly instead of a bear neckline! The waist down was slightly different; it was the same blue colour, but the top layer was made out of a silk material, with countless layers of lace underneath, it was so perfect! I smiled and fingered his jacket lapel. He cupped my left cheek with his hand and came to wards my face; I could see an eyelash clinging to the corner of his eye, our lips about to touch-

Ding Dong.

"Dam, I thought we would have the place to our selves, it's probably Chrissie with no key again…" Sirius grumbled. He threw open the door and recoiled in surprise and horror.

In the door way stood Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, and a Death Eater.

( hi ppl! can u plz review, its really rubbish at the mo bit it'll pick up! in the next chap things get hairy! wanna preview? o0o go on...!

"What did you do to him?" I screamed at Sirius "Why does he want you? What did you do?" I threw a book at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He took me in his arms, holding me to his chest, I hit his chest half-heartedly and reclined into him, sobbing.

gd huh!)


	4. The Past

A Death Eater? Why has he come? My head was spinning with questions and scenarios. Sirius and Regulus haven't spoken in over 5 years. He is only 1 year out of Hogwarts, and already a Death Eater.

Sirius seemed to have retained the use of his face muscles and has his eyes locked on his brother's face, and I could look Regulus up and down. His once oily, pale features were gaunt and withdrawn, and his once spiky black hair was lank and unkept, hanging in greasy locks by his shoulders. The bottoms of his torn jeans were caked in a thick layer of mud, and he seemed to have shrunk inside his old, hard wearing clothes. Everything about him was shabby and grimy.

Regulus bit his lip and ran a dirty hand through his hair nervously, looking over his shoulder, his quick eyes darting around our flat.

"What do you want?" Sirius snarled.

Regulas licked his chapped lips. "Just thought I'd have a little catch up, you know, long time no see. So-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT???" Roared Sirius, making Regulas jump back.

"You don't know?" Regulas asked slowly, a smile playing on his lips.

At this point I was confused beyond understanding, and my nose was filled with dust, I had the overpowering urge to sneeze and-

AACHEWW

Both Sirius and Regulas whirled around. Regulas' raised his eyebrows, smiling a toothy grin.

"A lady Sirius? Awwwww, how sweet. The question still remains, do you remember, and more to the point, does twinkle toes here know? Because, it seems to me, that you are being ignorant to what's going on around you, and that you think, or hope, that the he has forgotten. Well here is a piece news for you to ponder over, he hasn't forgotten, and neither will he forget, and he is angry Sirius. Yes…very angry."

I couldn't stand this anymore. "Sirius, what the hells going on??"

"Well…that's an interesting story; you see…Sirius has offended the Dark Lord… offended greatly, because-"

SMACK

Sirius' fist smashed across Regulas' face, making Regulas stagger back, clutching his red cheek. He gazed in horror at the blood on his hands, that was now running rapidly from his mouth. Taking one last look at Sirius, he stumbled down the stone stairs, cursing under his breath.

Sirius turned around to face me, breathing heavily. He tried to smile at me, but I couldn't look at him. Blinking back salty tears, I ran for the bathroom.

I stayed there for most of the evening, staring at the little box that contained my wedding present from him. I hardly knew why I was so distressed. Maybe it was because I had never seen that side of him; he had hit a man, his own brother, in the face, for no apparent reason. Or maybe it was because he had kept me in the dark for so long. But what had he been keeping from me?


	5. My Feelings

When I eventually came out of the bathroom, Sirius was sitting outside in the hall. He smiled feebly at me, but I couldn't even cope a sad smirk. I was to upset. You might ask why, and on this occasion I couldn't tell you, because I hardly knew my self. I just drifted past Sirius and disappeared into our bedroom.

This was the only place in the whole house where I felt truly safe. I had grown up in an orphanage, and only knew that my mother was an addict and my father a drunk, who left soon after my mother found out she was pregnant. Not after he punched her up a few times I'm guessing. She couldn't cope. She needed the money to feed her Cocaine addiction. Not enough to spend on a baby as well.

But I hardly noticed all the homely junk we had scattered around. I just walked into our closet and got changed into my pyjamas. But Sirius wasn't giving up that easily.

"Regan? What's wrong?"

"What was Regulas saying? About the Dark Lord?"

"Well…erm…-"

"What did you do to him?" I screamed at Sirius "Why does he want you? What did you do?" I threw a book at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He took me in his arms, holding me to his chest; I hit him half-heartedly and reclined into him, sobbing.


	6. His Explanation

"Well, I suppose it all began before I was born. My family has gone back generations as being pure bloods. They preferred it centuries ago, when Muggles were left to them selves. They liked the idea of having a pure blood leader, one that would make sure that Muggles had nothing to do with our extravagant world. So, centuries ago, they lay in wait for such a leader. Years passed, no leader. Decades passed, no leader. Pure bloods became so obsessive that they started making family trees, so that they knew that, if ever such a leader was to come out of hiding, their family wasn't to get mixed up in what they called, 'mudblood scum that lined the streets'. I was on the Black family tree, along with Regulas. As you see, he has followed in their footsteps. My parents are still on the family tree, although they have less to do with the proper…ways of a Death Eater. It's got nothing to do with simply getting bored of You-Know-Who, they jus didn't want to risk their stinking necks. And now they are both dead, so I am now expected, as the eldest living son, to follow the ways of a Death Eater. And when I ran away from home that was the final straw for my parents. Being chosen for Gryffindor, having muggle-born friends, and then running away. I was blasted off the family tree. And now as you can see, I am wanted by You-Know-Who."


End file.
